Neko Love
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: A young Doctor tries to help... (I'm trying to ease my way back into story telling...)


Hey there!

I know it's been a really long time coming but finally here I am...

This isn't really a new story (although it will get finished eventually) it's just a way for me to find out if I can still write something you'd all want to read...

Neko Love

Twenty-nine year old Dr. Yugi Mutou stared into the cold, cramped cage and his heart broke, "Excuse me." He said to his guide.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Tell me, how long have they been in there like that?"

The guide shrugged, "Don't know, they were here when I first started."

"How long ago was that?" Yugi asked

The guide thought for a moment "About five years."

"Five years!" Yugi snapped, "Open the damn cage!"

By now the guide was annoyed, who did this kid think he was? Asking all these questions. "Listen kid I don't who you think you are but…" he got no further as Yugi drew himself up.

"I don't think, I know who I am, and that…" he smirked "Would be your new boss, now open the damn cage!"

Surprised by the news the guide fumbled with the keys as he unlocked the cage door.

When Yugi slowly stepped inside the steel cage a pair of crimson eyes glared at him as their owner took a protective stance in front of another creature, Yugi sat by the door with his hands on his knees keeping them visible the whole time, Yugi looked at the neko and smiled, then he looked past him to the other who lay on the floor and as gently as he knew how Yugi spoke "Is he alright?"

The crimson-eyed one looked at Yugi, his head tilted to the side. "It's okay I won't hurt you, either of you, I promise."

Yugi stood up and turned to the guide "Until further notice these two are off the tour route, didn't you notice that one of them was sick?"

The guide shrugged and pointed to the older looking Neko "He wouldn't let us near him."

Yugi put his hand on his hips, "With an attitude like that I am not surprised!" he growled, "Give me the key to the cage and rope this room off." The guide quickly handed Yugi the key and left.

Yugi turned to the crimson-eyed one and smiled, "May I take a look at him?" Red, as Yugi had mentally nicknamed him growled so Yugi sat down, removed his jacket and made himself comfortable. "So, I'm guessing you'd like to know who I am?" Yugi smiled as Red followed his lead and sat down. "My name is Dr. Yugi Mutou, but you may call me Yugi, and I'm now in charge." He sighed, "This is actually my first week here and I didn't know you existed until today, and for that I am truly sorry." Yugi looked as a groan came from behind Red, the neko turned worried eyes to his mate.

"Please." Yugi whispered "Let me take a look at him." R looked into Yugi's eyes and after a moment moved aside "Thank you." Yugi said as he got up and slowly walked over to the sick neko and looked him over, he looked at Red, "We need to get him to the medical centre." Yugi went to pick him up but Red growled, "If we don't he might die."

Red saw the tears in the human's eyes and moved away. Even though the sick Neko was taller than Yugi he was light enough for Yugi to pick him up, he walked to the cage door, when he noticed red stayed where he was, Yugi turned his head, "Come on, you too, then I can look you over as well." Obediently Red followed as Yugi carried the sick neko to the medical building and found an empty examination room and laid him on the table.

As he was checking the neko over someone entered the room, "What are they doing in here?" that someone demanded

Red growled and Yugi looked at him "Calm down and go sit over there." He pointed to a chair behind the neko who did as he was told.

"I asked you a question!" the angry voice yelled

"If you must know I bought them in here and would you kindly keep your voice down you are disturbing my patient."

"Who the hell are you anyway? These disgusting creatures should be kept in their cage!"

Red watched fascinated when an angry Yugi billed his fists and turned round, "These 'creatures' are not disgusting in any way shape or form, they are Neko's, you will do well to remember that. And, that they are here because this one is sick and needs treatment and that is just what he's getting!" he turned back to his patient.

The older man looked at the 'kid' in front of him, "The new director isn't going to like this! They should be treated in their cage where they belong!"

Yugi stiffened, "Just who are you anyway?" Yugi asked calmly.

The stranger stood upright "I am in charge of this medical facility and these creatures have got to go!" He said arrogantly.

Yugi calmly finished what he was doing and turned to the man he'd already come to loath; he leaned against the table, "Tell me, what exactly is this facility for?"

"It is for the care of the exhibits in the park." The man said as he puffed out his chest.

"I see." Yugi said thoughtfully, "Are these two not included in that description?" The man stayed silent as Yugi looked round the pristine room, "Tell me." Yugi suddenly asked, "Do you let anything get treated in here?"

The man fidgeted uneasily "I thought not."

"That's it!" The man raged "I'm going to have a word with the new director about this…this outrage!"

"You already are."

"What?" the man asked confused.

Yugi smirked, "Let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Yugi Mutou the director of this park and you sir are fired."

The man stood there gaping like a fish his words having failed him, "Now, if you would care to leave the premises I have a patient to see too."

"But…but." The man tried.

"Good day sir." Yugi said, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.

Yugi turned back to his patient and looking over at Red winked at him, and walking over to another table said, "Come over here and get on the table, it's time to look you over."

Red did as Yugi asked, he watched as the human, _'no, Yugi' _he thought, carefully examine him using a touch so gentle he never knew human's were capable of.

Once he was sure the other man had left the Neko whispered "Atemu"

Yugi looked up surprised "What?"

"I am Atemu and he," he pointed to the other Neko "Is named Yami."

Yugi smiled, "So you can talk."

"Yes, but only to each other." He looked at Yugi, "And now you."

"I am honoured, but can you tell me why they seem to hate you two so much?"

Atemu lowered his head, "Will you hate us too?"

Yugi chuckled "Nah, don't know the meaning of the word."

He looked up and grinned at the Neko. "Will you tell me?"

"Yami and I are mates, and they do not understand our ways...so they are angry that we shunned the female Neko they tried to breed us with." Atemu said, then he put his head down waiting for Yugi to react the same way the others had and turn on them.

"Ah I see, but that doesn't answer my question now does it?"

Atemu looked up sharply, "You don't care?"

"No why? Should I?"

"Everyone else does."

Yugi's eyes widened in sudden understanding, "You mean to tell me you've been treated like this because you are gay?"

Atemu nodded then lowered his head wondering when would Yugi order them taken back to their cage.

Yugi put his fingers under the neko's chin and gently lifted his head, "Hmm I wonder what else we have in common?" Yugi chuckled at the surprised look on Atemu's face. Yugi continued to look the neko over and found him fairly healthy, Yugi wrote a few notes then sat in the chair and watched Atemu as he kept a vigil over Yami. He suddenly noticed that not only did the two neko's look alike but that he also looked similar. He decided that it was something he could ponder later, but first and foremost he had to make the sick neko more comfortable and he knew just how to do it too.

"How long has he been sick?" Yugi asked

"A couple of weeks but nobody would look at him." Atemu looked down at his mate then back to Yugi, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He has a slight fever but as long as he is kept warm and gets some decent food inside of him then yes he will be fine." Yugi watched as Atemu relaxed, "However." Yugi started to speak again, "That cage is not warm enough, he won't recover."

Atemu held Yami's hand and laid his head on the table, "Hey Atemu, don't get too comfortable you're not staying here."

"We're not?"

"No."

"So we are going back to the cage then." He said sadly

"No way are you going back to that thing!" Yugi said angrily

Atemu looked at him, "Then where?"

Yugi smiled, "Can you carry him?"

Atemu nodded and easily picked Yami up, "Follow me." Yugi said as he picked up a bag of medical supplies and held the door open for Atemu.


End file.
